The December
by Codelaine
Summary: [Republish]"If our love's infinity, do you still believe it?"/Daehyun tak bermaksud untuk berpaling ia mencintai istrinya. namun ia merasakan ada hal yang mulai pudar sejak pertemuannya dengan seseorang../Daebaek here! with little Taehyung/Marriage life/EXO and B.A.P fiction/DLDR!/gs!baek/ review?


**The December © huyichen**

**.**

**.**

**DaeBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : OOC, Typo's, Genderswitch**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"If our love is infinity, do you still belive it?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, ada hal yang asing tak semua Baekhyun benci. Menurutnya hal asing bisa saja menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti halnya kota London. Kota tua yang penuh dengan harmoni kehangatan dan seni yang tak ternilai. Pada awalnya ia tak ingin tinggal di London karena menurutnya ia merasa sangat terasing. Tapi begitu Baekhyun mendarat untuk pertama kalinya, ia berpikir untuk merubah jalan pikirannya. Baekhyun menyukai setiap bangunan dengan arsitektur mahal khas eropa yang menampakkan nilai seni yang cukup tinggi di tempat ini. Beberapa patung – patung putih dan gedung – gedung tua dijalan juga tampaknnya sukses menyita perhatiannya.

Wanita itu banyak melihat beberapa wajah nan cerah orang eropa, berburu di beberapa butik terkenal. Butik itu terlihat menggoda dengan bertuliskan _'sale'_ yang menempel didepan kaca dan beberapa pakaian modis musim dingin yang lembut dan trendi serta sukses membuat banyak wanita _lapar _untuk membelinya termasuk Baekhyun.

Wanita yang nampak duduk disebelah seorang pria tampan yang tengah fokus menyetir itu terlena dengan alunan musik instrumen klasik _saxophone_ yang tenteram. Musik yang mengendap dalam hati dan merasuk dalam jiwa seseorang membuat terbuai bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Suasana damai sore di London seakan menambah kesan nyaman Baekhyun. Membuat wanita itu semakin betah saja menetap di tempat ini. Beberapa kabut putih yang masih berdenyar dijalan bekas hujan beberapa menit yang lalu, mengepung mobil mereka membuat suaminya sulit melihat dengan jelas. Matanya ia pincingkan berusaha melihat ke balik kabut. Lampu – lampu jalan yang seharusnya menerangi jalan rupanya belum menyala sehingga menambah kesan _gelap _dan _tak terlihat_ jalan. Namun tak membuat para pengendara jalan menjadi sulit namun harus ekstra hati – hati untuk keselamatan mereka.

Baekhyun masih terlena dengan harmoni indah instrumen khas berasal dari pemain saxophone terkenal _Kenny G_. Tak sadar tubuh mungilnya ikut bergerak sedikit mengikuti alunan musik tersebut membuat suaminya ikut tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Matanya masih terfokus dijalan sementara tangannya beranjak bergeser untuk mengusap lembut punggung tangan halus istrinya dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya,"Daehyun berkata lembut. Melirik sebentar wanitanya kemudian mengfokuskan pandangannya kembali kearah jalan.

"Aku suka lagu ini,"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu dulu aku pernah mempelajari instrumen ini,"

"Benarkah? Aku tak tahu kau bisa melakuannya,"Baekhyun memandang Daehyun dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Benar – benar sangat sulit," Daehyun memberitahu. "Kadang aku harus membutuhkan latihan pernafasan yang cukup untuk itu, karena nafasku sangat terbatas sehingga tersenggal begitu berada di tengah – tengah nada tinggi"

"Hanya itu?"Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terenyum aneh. "Tampaknya kau bisa membutuhkan bantuanku, soal pernafasan hahaha!"

Keduanya terkekeh bersama dengan kehangatan yang sungguh terasa.

"Aku selalu membutuhkannya setiap waktu untuk itu sayang haha,"

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau melakukannya begitu kita sampai dirumah baru kita,"ucap Baekhyun. Daehyun hampir tersentak dan menginjak rem. Ia mengernyit dan mengeluarkannya seringai kecil.

"Wow kau benar – benar tak sabar rupanya, sebegitukah kau merindukanku hah? Ahahaha.."Daehyun tertawa dibalas dengan pukulan kecil istrinya tepat di lengannya yang menurut Daehyun sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Bodoh, maksudku instrumen itu jika kau benar – benar melakukannya, aku ingin melihatnya,"

"Aku tak yakin apa aku benar – benar membawa alat musik itu disini,"

"Aku melihatnya kemarin, semuanya sudah dikirim,"

"Aku memang melakukannya, tunggu saja begitu kita sampai,"

"Lalu," Baekhyun yang masih terbuai dengan alunan instrumen tergolong jazz itu menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "–Berapa lama lagi kita sampai? Apa masih jauh?"

"Kurasa kita hampir sampai"Daehyun memberitahu. Begitu ia melihat perempatan kecil, ia mengubah arah mobilnya berbelok kearah kiri memasuki kawasan perumahan mungil yang damai. "Kau akan segera meyukai rumah kita dan Taehyung yang baru,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil silver mengkilap berhenti didepan kawasan rumah model eropa. Baekhyun masih merasa asing dengan lingkungan barunya ini. ia asyik memandangi dan mengamati rumah damai tersebut yang beberapa saat lagi akan ia huni bersama keluarganya. Rumah ini tampak berbeda dengan rumah – rumah biasa ia lihat di korea tentu saja. Rumah ini sedikit memilik gaya dan desain yang sama dengan rumah – rumah sebelahnya yang tampak berpagar. Ia memperhatikan setiap sudut rumahnya dengan cerobong asap batu bata dan lantai berkayu seakan menawarkan banyak kehangat yang menggoda. Sampai tak sadar sebuah tangan besar menyentuh pundak sempitnya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin memandanginya?" tanya Daehyun menginterupsi kegiatan istrinya. Baekhyun sontak segera berbalik menatap suaminya. Ia benar – benar bahagia karenannya. Wanita cantik itu berhambur memeluk suaminya hendak menhujamnya dengan ciuman kecil yang sungguh manis.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Masih dengan posisi menempel satu sama lain dan kepala Baekhyun yang tenggelem di dada bidang nan kokoh pria, ia mengangguk dengan tempo singkat.

"Sangat menyukainya, terimakasih . aku suka tinggal disini bersamamu,"

Daehyun terkekeh membelai surai panjang halus Baekhyun dan enggan melepas pelukan mengahangatkan. Bibirnya bertemu dengan pucuk kepala istrinya, sedangkan ujung hidungnya menghirup aroma segar stroberi yang memabukan dari rambut sehatnya. Ia benar – benar menyukai bagaimana bibirnya bertemu dan menempel saling melumat satu sama lain dengan bibir merah ranum yang kelewat manis. Bagaimana ia merasakan aliran darah dan detakan organ jantung tak normal di dalam tubuhnya setiap manik mata indah mereka bertemu.

"Kau tak ingin masuk dan merasakan kehangatan disana?"Baekhyun merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya membuat tubuh mereka tak lagi menempel. Tangannya di kalungkan di leher panjang sang pria. Kemudian menatap malaikat kecil mereka yang tertidur damai di jok belakang. Membuat ujung bibir kanan dan kirinya mau tak mau tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Kau benar, kurasa Taehyung tak akan bertahan dengan udara dingin disini,"

Keduanya bangkit keluar mobil. Tak lupa Baekhyun menggendong anaknya. Taehyung sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran tangan ibunya yang melingkar manis ditubuhnya menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju tempat baru yang lebih hangat.

Daehyun membuka pintu rumah mereka yang berhias ukiran kayu hazel yang bermotif. Tangannya merangkul pundak ramping Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas _wedges_ bludru berwarna putih gading yang sedari tadi membalut kakinya dan merasakan jemarinya menyentuh dan merasakan hangatnya lantai berkayu itu. Baekhyun berkeliling untuk mengamati kembali melihat – lihat keadaan ruang tamu mereka dan beberapa ruangan lain.

"Dimana barang – barang kita yang lain?"tanya Baekhyun.

Ia berjalan dengan masih menggendong anak laki – lakinya yang tertidur dan menunduduk dirinya diatas sofa empuk yang berhadapan dengan perapian. Daehyun pun mengikutinya.

"Tak lama lagi akan segera datang menurutku,"Pria itu menunduk mencondongkan kepalanya ke dahi anaknya dan mengecupnya pelan, mengelus pipi gembulnya. Ia menatap bocah itu lama, menyadari bentuk mata anak pertamanya itu menurun kepadanya sehingga terlihat sangat mirip. Sementara bentuk bibirnya condong menurun kepada istrinya.

"Kau tahu, bibirnya begitu mirip denganmu,"Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar kesannya. Ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Tentu saja aku ibunya,"Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis. Senyuman cerah yang kelewat manis membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat yang mampu membuat Daehyun menahan nafasnya sendiri. "–matanya mirip denganmu ya.."

Keduanya terhanyut dalam kehangatan ruang tamu yang menggairahkan. Setelah menahan suhu dingin cuaca Eropa. Kini, mereka berkonsentrasi dan terjatuh dalam pesona maha karya tuhan yang merupakan buah hati hasil hubungan mereka selama ini.

"Taehyung nama yang bagus, ibuku menyukainya,"

Tentu saja ibu Baekhyun menyukai cucu pertamanya. Jika tidak ia tak mungkin sampai memberi anak mereka nama yang mirip dengannya. Taeyeon, benar – benar gembira begitu mendengar kabar putrinya mengandung anak Daehyun.

"Seharusnya tidak ada huruf G di belakangnya, maksutku bukankah cukup bagus dengan Daehyun, Baekhyun, Taehyun di keluarga kita,"

"Aku suka nama hyung, terdengar lucu ditelingaku,"

"Kau benar, aku juga menyukainya,"ujarnya. Ia mendekatkan diri di wajah semu istrinya dan mencium pelipisnya membuat nafas baekhyun serasa tercekat. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan mengagumi ribuan benang – benang rambut sehat nan halus milik istrinya yang membuat banyak orang merasa ingin memilik rambut seindah miliknya. Dan membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri seharian disana menikmati aroma yang telah menjadi favoritnya.

"Taehyung benar – benar akan menjadi anak yang hebat suatu saat nanti,"gumam Baekhyun pelan. Namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Daehyun. Daehyun sendiri setuju dengan penuturan itu. Baekhyun tak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi anaknya yang sungguh menggemaskan. Kulit pipinya yang halus tipis dan masih rentan itu memerah akibat udara dingin diluar beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dimana kamarnya?"

"Diatas diantara kamar kita dan kamar lain,"

Baekhyun mengerti sehingga ia mengangguk dan bermaksud untuk membawa Taehyung menuju kamar barunya.

Kamar ini terlihat belum rapi karena barang – barang yang tergeletak dimana – mana tadi siang sebelum mereka terlebih dulu datang. Kamar si kecil Taehyung berada di balik dinding kamar Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Taehyung sedikit tersadar begitu ibunya tengah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang asing. Mata sayunya terbuka perlahan dan menatap aneh kedua orangtuanya. Ia menguap lebar – lebar terlihat sangat mengantuk. Baekhyun mengusap lembut rambut tipisnya sedangkan Daehyun berpindah posisi duduk di sebelah Taehyun, menyadarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Eomma,Taehyung dimana?"Taehyung mengucek matanya mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia mulai mengamati sekeliling ruangan tersebut dengan bingung.

"Ini kamar baru Taehyung-ie,"Baekhyun menjawab lembut. Ia menepuk – nepuk pelan lengan Taehyung dan sesekali mengusapnya lembut. "Taehyung-ie suka?"

Anak laki – laki yang tengah berusia 3 tahun itu menganguk polos. Ia bangkit duduk sehingga membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berbaring bersama anaknya ikut bangkit duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung. Taehyung menatap jendela kamar kaca yang menampakkan pemandangan senja kota London yang indah. Dengan jari terlunjuk menempel di dagunya menurut kedua orang dewasa yang melihatnya sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Apa ini rumah Taehyung-ie di London?"

"Tentu saja!"kali ini Daehyun menjawab dengan antusias.

"Tapi Taehyung-ie belum melihat – lihat rumah Taehyung-ie seluruhnya,"ia memandangi kamar barunya dengan bingung.

"Taehyung-ie pasti akan melihatnya besok pagi. Bukankah Taehyung-ie sedang mengantuk? Bagaimana jika sekarang tidur saja?"kata Daehyun. Bocah itu sempat berfikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sementara Baekhyun mengeluarkan selimut tebal bermotif tokoh kartun anak – anak milik Taehyung dari koper dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga sampai perbatasan leher.

"Appa, bacakan Taehyung-ie cerita,"Daehyung memandang Baekhyung sebentar. Baekhyun balas menatap suaminya seraya tersenyum. "Appa tidak pernah membacakan cerita untuk Taehyung,"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. Bibirnya bergerak berucap _'bacakan saja'_. Daehyun mulai bercerita. Cerita anak – anak yang pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia sedikit lupa pada bagian tertentu sehingga membuat Baekhyun melanjutkannya. Sementara itu si kecil Taehyung terlihat sudah tak bersemangat mendengar ceritanya dan memilih untuk tidur. Daehyun dan Baekhyun memandang anak mereka terlelap. Raut wajah cerah bahagia benar – benar tercetak jelas di wajah keduanya.

Setelah sekian lamanya mencari – cari, mengeluarkan semua barang – barang dari kardus. Akhirnya Baekhyun menemuka barang yang ia cari. Saxophone gilap milik suaminya. Ia tersenyum memandangi alat instrumen kesukaannya itu sambil memutar – mutar dan membersihkan beberapa debu dan kotoran yang menganggu dengan tangan selembut sutranya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Aku menemukannya,"

Kali ini mereka berada di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka di depan perapian lagi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu wanita itu duduk mendekatkan dirinya dengan Daehyun dan memberikan alat itu untuknya. Semetara Daehyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. i tersenyum sangat manis yang membuat perut Baekhyun merasa penuh dengan kupu – kupu serta kegiatan jantungnya yang berdebar tak normal. Untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun menyadari betapa sempurnanya pria tampan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Daehyun berdiri dan mulai bermain. Jemarinya disibukkan dengan kunci – kunci not lagu yang dimainkan. Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas di wajah cantiknya. Ia benar – benar menikmati alunan musik indah yang keluar dari alat itu.

Baekhyun mulai menebak – nebak lagu yang tengah Daehyun mainkan saat ini. ia menyadari bahwa, lagu ini merupakan instrumen saxo favoritnya. _'forever in love'_. Dia benar – benar terhanyut dengan pesona suaminya malam ini. Dengan rasa mendamba yang begitu kuat, wanita itu hampir merasa dirinya seakan terbang kali ini.

Hingga Daehyun berakhir dengan membungkukkan badan di depan istrinya begitu menyelesaikan instrumen saxophone-nya, serta dibalas dengan tepuk tangan antusias dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah menyangka Daehyun benar – benar bisa melakukannya. Meski berulang kali ia sering memberikan berbagai kejutan – kejutan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sama sekali sebelumnya. Paling tidak ia tak seburuk itu disaat mencapai nada tinggi.

Laki – laki itu tersenyum lagi. Menyiratkan senyum cerah menawan yang tulus dan bibirnya bersemburat merah muda yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Ini sungguh luar biasa,"ujar Baekhyun. Ia terlihat sangat berantusias. "Kapan kau berlatih ini?"

"Aku selalu melatih diriku disaat kau tak dapat menemukanku,"

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena ini –kan kejutan"

Chu~

.

.

Dan seketika itu pun wajah wanita itu berubah merona merah. Layaknya apel plastik yang ada di depannya saat ini. Menundukkan wajahnya mencoba menyembunyikan semburat rona merah akibat kecupan singkat bibir basah itu yang mendarat manis di pipinya meski telah beribu kalinya ia selalu mendapatkan hal seperti ini.

"Tak perlu menyembuyikan wajah cantikmu, aku tau kau malu saat ini,"Ia berbisik tepat disamping cuping telinganya. Daehyun merasa senang berhasil menggoda istrinya.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya asal. Menoca mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang kali ini telah memeluknya dari samping dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan sesekali menghebuskan nafasnya membuat Baekhyun sukses begidik. Ia mendorong tubuh Daehyun agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuhnya. Kemudian menatapnya lama.

"Kau ini menyebalkan, jelek, payah.."Daehyun menaikkan alisnya tertarik sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa kerutan di wajah Daehyun sekarang. "Kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu?"

"Karena aku telah merebut hati terlebih dahulu sebelum orang lain merebutnya,"

"Kalo begitu kau pandai merebut hati orang seperti itu,"ujarnya. Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya lucu tanpa memandang Daehyun. "Bagaimana jika kau merebut hati orang lain lagi?"

"Ada denganmu?"

Daehyun mengernyit. Ia semakin tak mengerti apa yang sedang wanita itu bicarakan.

"Apa kau percaya dengan cinta sejati, cinta tak terbatas atau bahagia selamanya dan sebagainya seperti cerita - cerita disney?"

Entah kenapa kali ini Baekhyun menatap Daehyun serius. Tatapannya berbeda dengan tatapan manis dan menggemaskan beberapa detik yang lalu. Daehyun berdehem, merasa tak enak. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang dan canggung diantara mereka dengan menggeser posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Baekhyun nampak seperti menginterogasi seseorang yang penting.

"Well, Baek itu hanya dongeng maksutku.."

"Jadi kau tak percaya dengan dongeng?"

"Bukan seperti itu.., Baek dengar, aku bisa saja mempercayai cerita dongeng seperti itu. tapi dalam dunia nyata ini tidak akan ada yang abadi bukan? kau meragukanku baek?"

"Benarkah?"Baekhyun terlihat mengerti. Namun raut wajahnya masih sulit diartikan. "Wah sayang sekali.."

"Ada denganmu? kau ada masalah?"Daehyun menangkup wajahnya dan menatap kedua manik mata sipitnya. Baekhyun masih mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baek kumohon tatap aku. jika kau ada masalah ceritakan padaku,"

Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menceritakan hal ini kepada Daehhyun. Namun ia memilih untuk diam dan mengurungkan niatnya. Ini bbisa saja menyakiti perasaanya. Dan mungkin Baekhyun bisa saja tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia memilih untuk percaya dengan kata hatinya. Ia menatap mata Daehyun. Kedua lensa mereka bertemu. Baekhyun menatap dalam metanya mencoba mencaritahu kebenerannya. namun tak menemukan apapun disana. Ia malah semakin luluh dengan pesona Daehyun membuatnya merasa tak nyaman karena jantungnya semakin berdetak tak normal lagi.  
Ia berhambur memeluk Daehyun-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa maafkan aku,"

Daehyun mengelus rambutnya lembut dan menempatkan dagunya tepat di pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku meragukanmu maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa?"kali ini Daehyun yang berbalik menatapnya serius. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu,"

"Baiklah aku mengerti tidak apa - apa,"

Namun tanpa disangka Daehyun, Baekhyun malah berhambur mendekati wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir ranumnya yang sudah mulai basah dan juga kenyal. Menerjangnya dengan lumatan – lumatan kecil membuat Daehyun tidak dapat untuk tidak menatapnya dengan intens dan khidmat.

Baekhyun tidak pernah seagresif ini sebelumnya. Karena hal itulah yang mendorong Daehyun untuk tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan emas ini dengan membalasnya menyerang bibir manis yang merekah sempurna. Perlahan ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Ditambah dengan perapian yang berawal untuk mengahangatkan tubuh mereka. Namun sekarang seakan mereka tidak membutuhkan penghangat lagi karena mereka memang benar – benar _panas_.

Baekhyun terbuai dengan kehadiran benda kenyal asing menyapu seluruh ruang dimulutnya membuatnya melenguh rasa nikmat. Pertarungan lidah saling membelit satu sama lain membuat saliva mereka tercampur dan meluruh melewati rahang.

Tetapi, seakan mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen lagi Daehyun justru mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membawannya menuju ruangan mereka. Dan melanjutkan aktivitas yang mungkin akan lebih panas lagi. Sehingga perlahan membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak membutuhkan seutas kain pun untuk menutupi tubuh polos indahnya.

Dan nampaknya, Baekhyun benar – benar mendapatkan malam panjangnya hari ini.

Daehyun sendiri begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan untuk baekhyun-nya. Hingga pada malam ini, baekhyun tidak dapat untuk tidak melenguh rasa nikmat dan mendesahkan namanya tiap kali mereka bercinta. Ia sangat merindukan tubuh ramping ini.

"Dae?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingat bukit indah di dekat rumah nenek yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya?"tanya Baekhyun. kali ini posisinya benar - benar menempel dengan tubuh Daehyun. Kepalanya berada di atas dada kokoh Daehyun. Ia senang mendengarkan iraman detakan jantung suaminya.

"Aku ingat,"Ia mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta. "Kau pernah mngatakan padaku, kau ingin tinggal disana bersamaku dan anak kita tepat di saat bulan desember,"

"Benar, kau akan melakukannya untukku bukan?"

"Tentu saja sayang,"Baekhyun terkikik mendengarnya.

"Kurasa Desember ini akan lebih menyenangkan daripada desember lainnya, aku takut jika hal itu menghilang,"

"Tidak akan, percayalah padaku,"

Daehyun benar-benar mencintai keluarganya. Apapun akan ia berikan untuk keutuhan rumah tangganya. Meski ia tahu alur cerita kehidupan tak selamanya seindah ini. Tentu saja, ia tak akan mengharapkan hal itu terjadi.

Tetapi perlahan Daehyun merasakan ada rasa yang mulai pudar dan mengganjal semenjak pertemuannya dengan seseorang..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_This is our sweetest december_**

**_...is it will gone?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**The December**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/END?**

A/n :

Halo saya author huyichen yang ganti penname jadi Jesse Xuan

Jujur banget saya sangat terpukul/? karena ff ini sempat dihapus sama seseorang. yang jelas dia manusia dan dia hidup. entah apa yang salah sama saya sampe dia tega ngehapus ff ini. saya udah capek - capek nulis ini begadang seharian dimarahin bonyok gabelajar buat fokus un. yah malah dihapus hiks jahat amat T_T

Pada awalnya ff ini judulnya adalah clarity. tapi bukan songfict. mungkin gegara itu kali ya ff saya jadi dihapus karena dikirain plagiat karena ada ff lain yang judulnya sama (songfict) dan saya bener - bener gatau. tapi sumpah, ff ini MURNI ASLI DUA KELINCI hasil perjuangan pemerasaan otak pemikiran saya sendiri. karena takut, dikira plagiat lagi saya mecoba sedikit merubah jalan ceritanya agar nyambung sama judulnya.

Buat yang review kemarin, saya bener - bener berterimakasih buat kalian yang membantu saya menyempurnakan ff ini dengan memberitahu kesalahan kesalahan secara detail dan menyeluruh. dan juga tanggapan positif kalian untuk ff pertama saya. saya masih harus banyak belajar jadi mohon untuk kerjasamanya. tanpa kalian saya hampa/?

Terakhir, saya mohon banget, don't be silent reader :( jujur saya pernah sering malah jadi reader yang kayak gitu. baca doang kabur seenaknya tanpa jejak kayak hantu. hihihi. tapi tolong, hargai perjuangan saya/? membuat ff ini dengan review. seonggok/? review kalian sangat bermakna buat saya. maka dari itu, untuk kedepannya, kalo jumlah review ff ini belom mencapai target, terpaksa saya gabisa lanjutin. hehe :D

okedeh. sekali lagi terimakasih

xoxoxo \('-')b


End file.
